


Please

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Begging, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Kinks, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>begging</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Turn me in if you want!” Saffron called as Inara headed toward her shuttle. “There's no freshwater on this island! _Please_ , Inara!”

Inara stopped, considering, then turned and smirked. “I rather like you begging.”

Saffron's eyes lowered. “Please?” She inched forward, slowly, and Inara's heart fluttered at the hesitancy despite knowing it was training. She caught the hint of a smile as Saffron knelt before her. 

“Please, Inara.” Fingers rose, barely grazing Inara's thighs and tickling up the soft curve of her bottom. “Please.” Saffron nuzzled the silk of her gown, asking _please_ after _please_ with a hot, wet mouth.


End file.
